Doromizu Jirochou
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Doromizu Jirochou (泥水 次郎長) was the leader of the syndicate Dobunezumi Group, and one of the ruling 4 Devas of Kabuki District before he stepped down from his position in favor of his daughter, with whom he wanted to spend more time. He also carries old ties with Otose and Terada Tatsugorou, with the three of them being close friends in the past. He is the main antagonist of the Kabukicho Four Devas Arc. Background He was born and raised in Kabuki district. Ever since he was a child, Jirochou would get into fights and start trouble, but Otose would always be there to straighten him out, as they were childhood friends. Even after he got into organized crime, Otose was the only one who stood by him and tried to set him straight.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 301, p. 15. As a result, Jirochou became a vigilante who was popular enough to be considered a leader of the town. They say without Otose, Jirochou wouldn't be the man amongst men. Nobody could defeat him in a fight, except for Terada Tatsugorou. The two of them became friends because they want to protect the Kabuki District, they both loved Otose but Jirochou wanted Otose to be happy and allowed his best friend to marry her. Jirochou would marry later on and have a child named Chin Pirako. Jirochou and Tatsugorou joined the Joui war but before leaving Jirochou promised to his wife and child that he'll come back from the war. But then Tatsugorou died protecting him during a war. His death resulting in him distancing himself from his family and only caring for his business and position in the town because he meant that was the only way he could protect it.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 308, p. 8. According to Otose, he hasn't been seen in public for many years until the events of the Kabuki District arc. Appearance Jirochou has multiple facial scars as well as unusually dark skin. He is nicknamed 'Ganguro old man' by Gintoki because of this. He wears a white kimono, a brown haori, a red polo neck top and wields a sword. His hair color has been white-to-silver since childhood. Before the events of the 4 Devas arc, he used to carry Tatsugorou's kiseru with him. The kiseru was last seen being placed on Tatsugorou's gravestone, along with his Jutte.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 309, p. 16. Personality Jirochou initially appeared as a ruthless cold person but it turns out that it was to protect Kabuki district and the citizens. He is actually an honourable man that knows only keeping his promises, he kept the promise of Tatsugorou to protect Otose and the town for 20 years and willingly abandoning his wife, child and changing his personality. Apparently he felt like he was running away from the promise by distance himself from anyone because he was scared of losing people he cared for. He shares many similar personality traits with Gintoki, as they both actually only wanted to protect Otose. He enjoys to fight as a man and a warrior and was satisfied when he was defeated by Tatsugorou and Gintoki. Strength & Abilities Doromizu Jirochou is one of the strongest characters in the series. He wields a Katana and his fighting style is a quick draw style iaidō. In his younger days, he was an Old Jouishishi. He made a promise to Terada Tatsugorou to use his strength to protect Kabuki Cho, and his willpower to not fail Tatsugorou gives him extra strength in times of need. His sword slashes are too fast for the eye to see, and he was able to cut off the arm of an assassin without that person noticing. He and Gintoki were able to take out about 20 elite Shinra warriors by themselves. Jirochou is also very perceptive. He completely saw through Kada's plan to control Kabuki Cho long before she even acted because he severely mistrusts Amanto and believes that they will swallow mankind. While the other Devas were willing to deal with Kada because they desired peace, Jirochou was fully aware that peace was not Kada's goal and sought to kill her himself. Relationships Family *'Chin Pirako': Jirochou has a soft spot for his daughter despite abandoning her. Before the war he made a promise to his wife and child that he'd come back. Gintoki and Otose helped Chin Pirako to reunite with her father, in more than the physical way. Friends & Allies *'Terada Tatsugorou': Due to their different positions–Jirochou being a vigilante and Tatsugorou being a cop–they fought against each other. However, they quickly became best friends as they fought together to protect their town. Jirochou blames himself for Tatsugorou's death, since he died protecting him and because of that he felt he had an obligation to live on protecting everything Tatsugorou left behind, such as the town and his wife, Otose. Jirochou would carry his kiseru as a proof of the promise and he smokes it to remember the old times. *'Kurogoma Katsuo': Jirochou picked Katsuo up when he was a nobody. Katsuo is completely loyal to Jirochou and willingly to die for him and his daughter. Katsuo and his gang are willing to protect the town and Jirochou's reputation. *'Sakata Gintoki': At first, they were enemies when Jirochou supposedly killed Otose, and then he and Gintoki fight together against Kujaku Hime Kada's troops to prevent them from taking over Kabukicho. When Hime Kada escaped, he and Gintoki have a battle to the death and he loses, having his sword broken by Gintoki instead of being killed by him. Gintoki has the same traits and appearance that Jirochou did when he was young, and are also both former Joui. Jirochou had heard a rumor about White Yasha and he finally got to meet him for the first time in person during Otose's supposed death in the present day. Love Interest *'Otose': Jirochou and Otose are childhood friends; she was the only one that stayed close with Jirochou when he joined yakuza gang. He was once in love in her but he backed away as he believed he could not grant her happiness, leaving her in Terada Tatsugorou's love. Despite that he finds her constant nagging annoying, Jirochou's resolve wavers whenever he sees her. Jirochou felt ashamed that Otose has done so much for him and yet he couldn't show her gratitude. But Otose claims she is very happy that she was able to meet Tatsugorou, Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Sadaharu, Catherine, Tama and was able to reconcile with Jirochou. Enemies *'Kujaku Hime Kada': Jirochou knew that it was a matter of time that the Amanto would consume Edo. He would battle constantly with Kada for power and willing to sink so low to protect Kabuki district. *'Soutatsu': Story Kabukicho Four Devas Arc In the anime, Jirochou was already introduced in Episode 55, when his henchmen, led by Kurogoma Katsuo mentioned that he used to admire Otose, one of the other 4 Devas of Kabuki District. He also makes a slight apparition when Hachiro's mother introduces herself, telling that he already heard Hachirou's complete name; but his face is not revealed. However he wasn't formally introduced until the 4 Devas arc, when he appeared in person at a meeting of the Devas. At the beginning of the arc, a bartender mentioned that he was a hero in the Joui war.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 34, Lesson 297, p. 3. During the course of the arc, Jirochou's daughter, Chin Pirako, got involved with the Yorozuya Gin-Chan and tried to stir up trouble among the factions in Kabukichou so that Jirichou could "finish" his business and take over the town. However, the Deva working with Chin Pirako, Kujaku Hime Kada, had her own plans of domination, and subsequently attacked everybody in the town with an army of amanto from a warrior race called Shinra. Jirochou fought back beside Gintoki, eventually beating the Shinra but losing against Gintoki in a final standoff. However, he survived and ultimately decided to retire from his position as one of the 4 Devas to spend more time with his daughter. Silver Soul Arc As the war broke out, Jirochou and Pirako both came back to Kabukicho to help out with others. He was seen protecting Otose and her associates. Trivia *Doromizu Jirochou is based on a famous member of the yakuza Shimizu Jirocho (清水次郎長)'. After joining up with gamblers and having a drunken fight with some hoodlums, he left his wife and business as a traveler for three years where he made a name for himself. His real name is Yamamoto Chogoro. "Doromizu" is "muddy water" and "Shimizu" is "clear water". *Miyajima Fumitoshi (宮島 史年) was the first seiyuu to voice Doromizu in the earlier seasons of the anime, but seiyuu was changed to the current one for the new season 5. Battles References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Antagonists Category:Scar Category:4 Devas